Challenges
by starySky's
Summary: "Hello kits, welcome to my den are you here for a story? I have many to tell which would you like to hear?" Basically I am in this forum and this is just a story that has all of the challenges in it. :)
1. Yellowheart's Demise

**A/N: HI People on this website! :D starySky's here but you can call me Stary. This is a one shot challenge for a forum that i'm in called Nerdclan. The challenge was someone getting trickied. Well here it is. ^^**

* * *

"Will you tell us a story Mistfeather? Please!" One of the three kits begged.

"Oh, alright. Settle down kits. Now how about the story of Yellowheart the medicine cat who was tricked into her own demise." The elder rasped.

"Yeah that one!" Another of kits squeaked.

"Alright, It was a cold leaf-fall night and...

* * *

Yellowheart stared at the horizon from where she sat her green eyes fixed on the setting sun.

She realized that it was getting late and she should be getting back to camp so she padded through the darkening forest.

When she arrived the dusk patrol was just leaving and the camp was beginning to calm down as the kits went to their nests and warriors and apprentices gathered to share tongues before heading of to their dens for a good night rest. Yellowheart padded toward her den.

The medicine den was always a welcoming place go to at the end of the day.

She stretched and curled up in her nest willing sleep to come.

Yellowheart awoke to the sound of a rustling outside of her den. She got out of her nest and looked outside but there was no one. Yellowheart went back to her nest and slept for the rest of the night. When she awoke the next morning the clan was already stirring. _Its already sunhigh! _She thought wondering why she had slept so long. She padded towards the fresh-kill pile and picked a plump mouse.

"Hey, Yellowheart?" A voice came from behind her. She turned to see Copperwing, one of the queens, whose belly was growing larger every time the young medicine cat saw her. _Her kits will be coming very soon._

"What is it?" Yellowheart asked the queen who had a worried expression.

"Well its Stonesky, she seems to be getting sick but she keeps saying that she is fine so I was thinking maybe if you checked her you could give her something. She keeps coughing and is not eating!"

"Ok, I understand. I will go and see."

"Thank you, Yellowheart." Yellowheart sat and quickly devoured her mouse and then set off toward the nursery. Inside she saw Stonesky and her four kits, three of the kits were playing and the other Moonkit, who was blind was sitting contently washing her shoulder.

_They will be apprentices soon. I wonder how Moonkit is going to become one._ Stonesky suddenly burst into a fit of coughs. Yellowheart padded toward her and started licking the sick queen.

"Mama, what's wrong?" One of the kits, Flamekit asked his mother. The queen immediately sat up and spoke.

"Nothing dear, I'm fine-

"No your not." Yellowheart interrupted. Stonesky turned to see the medicine cat.

"Yellowheart!"

"Stonesky, you need to come to my den so that I can make sure you don't have green-cough."

"But Yellowheart, I need to watch my kits!" The queen insisted. Yellowheart sighed.

"They are five and half moons old they don't need you to watch them every second! Especially when you're sick, and Copperwing can watch them. Now please, Stonesky come to my den." Stonesky dipped her head and followed yellowheart out of the nursery and into the clearing. They padded through the entrance of the medicine den.

"Sit there." Yellowheart instructed, indicating where with her tail. Stonesky sat in the place Yellowheart had said and waited as the medicine cat went into the back of the den. Yellowheart looked through the herbs in her supply. _Lets see something for a cough and some thing for white-cough just in case she has it. Aha! Chickweed and Tulip petals!_ Yellowheart picked up the herbs in her jaws and went back to Stonesky.

"Eat these ok." She passed them to Stonesky and the queen licked them up. "I want you to sleep here tonight." The queen nodded and laid down in the nest. Yellowheart went out of her den and into the clearing she got a shrew from the fresh-kill pile and settled down to eat. When she was finished she gave herself a thorough cleaning and headed back to her den to sleep.

"Yellowheart!" A voice yowled. Yellowheart jerked awake and jumped from her nest to see Shrewpelt, Stonesky's mate standing in front of Stonesky who was asleep on her nest.

"What's wrong?!" Yellowheart noticed Stonesky was wheezing and barely breathing.

_Think fast Yellowheart!_

"Shrewpelt stay here and watch Stonesky while I go find some catmint!" Yellowheart called as she bounded out of the den across the clearing and into the forest. It was raining heavily and thunder and lightning crash overhead. As Yellowheart sped out the entrance to the she heard someone call.

"There is some by the stream at the Windclan border!"

_How would they know what catmint looks like?_ She wondered. _Well its better then going all the way to the abandoned twoleg den. _Yellowheart bounded in the direction of the stream and skidded to a halt at the edge. It was swirling and the dark waters were getting deeper from the rain and the current of the stream was strong. She searched and searched around the stream.

"There is no catmint here!" She yowled. Suddenly a cat appeared out of the darkness.

"No there isn't." The cat started laughing and leapt at Yellowheart throwing her into the dark waters.

"Help!" She tried to yowl but a thunderclap blocked it. She was tossed around in the waves like a piece of fresh-kill being tossed around by kits. Yellowheart fought to keep her head above the water but soon the waves overcame her and she drowned. The last thing Yellowheart heard was the laughing of the mysterious dark cat who had killed her.

* * *

"Thats so sad!" One of the kits in front of Mistfeather cried.

"Yes it is very sad. That is why we must learn from Yellowheart's story to be wise and coutious." Mistfeather told the young kits.

"I think Yellowheart was dumb, I would never fall for a trick like that!" Another of the kits mewed puffing out his chest.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah, thats what you think but I bet you would fallen for it." The third kit mewed. The second kit stuck his tongue out at her.

"Well kits you should head back to the nursery now, your mother will probably want you in nests soon."

"Ok bye, Mistfeather." The three siblings called as they left.

"Until next time kits."

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it! ^^ Soon I will be posting an actual story fanfiction called Shadows Generation: Dark and light. Anyway hope you enjoyed. :)**

**-Stary**


	2. Hunting

**A/N: For this challenge we had to write anything about Warriors and it had to be exactly 100 words. Well...**

**N'joy!**

* * *

Spottedclaw ran as fast as her legs would take her as she chased after a thrush. She leapt high into the air barely missing it.

"No! Not again!" She meowed to herself as she continued searching for prey. She stalked a mouse that was about the tail lengths away and as it nibbled on a nut she prepared herself to pounce. She jumped into the air and landed squarely on it. Thanking StarClan she buried her prey. Spottedclaw padded slowly back to camp, feeling content with herself as the glorious, setting sun illuminated the forest with it's shining, golden rays.


End file.
